


You Say Potato…

by paranoidangel



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynda in America can only lead to trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say Potato…

"It's not spelt like that."

Spike sighed. They hadn't even gotten out of the airport yet and Lynda was already complaining. "I told you. It's how we spell it in this country. Now come on." He grabbed her arm, but Lynda refused to move.

"I don't like it." She pulled out of his grasp and brandished a pen.

"Lynda!"

Ignoring him, she corrected the sign. Out the corner of his eye Spike spotted two uniformed men carrying guns approaching. Torn between facing their wrath now or Lynda's later he chose the lesser of two evils and stayed to defend her.


End file.
